The present invention relates to tie components. More particularly, the present invention relates to tie components manufactured from pre-crimped yarns.
Tie components come in various forms and are used in many applications. For example, segments of metal wire, whether coated or uncoated, are often used for twist ties. The twist ties can be used, for example, for closing a package or bag, or joining two members together. Another form of tie includes a strip with a securing member at one end and an opposite toothed end, or the like, which is received through and retained by the securing member. Such ties are often used for clothes tags or cable ties and are typically permanent such that the tie must be fractured for removal. Other tie components may include hook and loop type fasteners, for example Velcro(copyright) brand fastening material, for forming strips which can be looped around and secured. Other tie component types are known and used.
While each of these ties has proven effective in certain uses, each also has limitations. For example, some of the ties provide minimal load strength, others are limited in size, others are difficult or expensive to manufacture, while others may be useful only in a limited range of environmental conditions due to deleterious effects of temperature, humidity or the presence of contaminants. Others cannot be opened without permanently destroying the tie so that it cannot be reused. The present inventors have found that many, if not all of these limitations, can be overcome in a single tie component, namely, a tie component manufactured from a pre-crimped material.
Pre-crimped yarns are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,377,810; 3,567,569; 3,836,416; 4,661,404; 4,974,302; 5,187,845; 6,045,911; 6,058,541; 6,079,087 and 6,088,891 all disclose methods of forming pre-crimped yarns. The uses of such pre-crimped yarns vary. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,377,810; 3,567,569 and 4,661,404 disclose methods of manufacturing crimped yarns for woven or knitted synthetic fabrics, for example synthetic fabrics having the look of silk and the properties of wool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,416 discloses a method of manufacturing undulating yarns which are fused together to form plastic sheet material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,845 discloses a method of forming pre-crimped yarns for use in carpet products. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,058,541 and 6,079,087 disclose methods of forming crimped yarns for use in toothbrushes and paintbrushes, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,911 discloses a cutting filament for use in a rotary cutter such as a grass trimmer. Various crimp shapes are disclosed. While pre-crimped components have been known, none of these references teaches or suggests use of pre-crimped yarns as tie components.
The present invention relates to tie components manufactured from a length of material having pre-crimped portions of alternating projections and indentations. The tie component is arranged in a desired configuration and joined by aligning and twisting two pre-crimped portions into registry whereby they interlock. The tie component can be used for many consumer end uses, for example, cable and hose ties, suspended ceiling ties, plant hangers and/or vegetable stakes, pole ties for signage, peg board tool holders, or as a general fastener anywhere a twist-tie or the like may be used. The components, which may be any desired length, are preferably manufactured from a synthetic material, but may be manufactured from metal or other materials.